Shera's Story
by Silvon
Summary: My first attempt at writing a story, so be kind in your reviews. It takes place a few years before the events in CC and details the trials of Shera in attempt to combat her dark side.


I fear that it will be permanent next time. The evil within me has gotten out of control. My mother's medallion cannot contain the evil any more. The only hope of stopping this evil is to seal it away with the frozen flame.  
  
To do this I must seek the blessing of the dragon gods, I have borrowed the Dragon's Tear from my mother in Guldove and have made my way through Mt. Pyre to seek the guidance of the dragons without seeking them out individually.  
  
Fort Dragonia is an enormous, tower=like building made of white marble with statues of dragons facing towards the tower like sentries protecting it from intrusion. The entrance is an ornately carved arch with six colored jewels embedded in the marble, one for each of the six dragons: an emerald, ruby, aquamarine, diamond, onyx, and a yellow diamond.  
  
The first room of the fort is a small square room with an altar in the center. This altar has writing on it. As I approach the writing becomes clearer: "We are the Dragonians, the creation of the love of Gaia and the Dragon Gods. Those who seek to enter our sanctuary must seek the blessing of the Dragon Gods or forever be destroyed. To precede place proof of the Dragon's blessing upon this altar and our temple shall open up for you. May the Dragon's smile upon your life."  
  
I take the Dragon's Tear from my pack and place it upon the altar. Immediately the ground begins to tremble, I hear the sounds of gears turning and a grinding noise in the next room. After a few second the rumbling stops and I hear the loud clank of metal snapping into place in the next room. I remove the dragonian artifact from the altar and place it back into my pack  
  
As I enter the next room I notice the tower in the center of the room, it is made of a lustrous marble giving it a brilliant shine. Four rooms surround this tower; two on each side, each illuminated by a different color, on green, yellow, red, and blue.  
  
I proceed towards the tower as though I am being called to my destination now that I have entered the tower. The interior of the tower has a small altar in the center but I cannot make out what was once written on it for it has been worn by the passage of time. I continue onwards towards an elevator adorned with the symbol of the Dragon Gods.  
  
When I step on the elevator it begins to rise as if it can sense where I need to go. The elevator stops at the highest level of the fort, and I am greeted by six statues of dragons, probably representing the ancient gods of El Nido. The statues fill me with a feeling of confidence, that I belong here.  
  
I proceed down down the hallway and take a left at the branch in the hall. I enter a room filled with stairs and narrow passages all converging on a small altar in the center of the room. I make my way towards the center of the room.  
  
The altar is adorned with the symbol of the Dragon Gods. After I step upon the sacred symbol rings of light emanate from the ground bathing me in a cool calm aura. I feel a strong upwards thrust and see my surrounding rush past. When I stop I am blinded by the light of the sun, I am on a balcony outside of the fortress.  
  
I turn and proceed towards a set of large oak doors. The doors are carved of a fine oak and stained to a dark finish giving them an ominous quality. It takes all of my strength to push aside one of the doors to enter the small circular room beyond.  
  
The room beyond the doors is circular. I notice a mural on the walls but am unable to make out the images in the dim lighting of the room. Six dragon statues form a circle around a central pedestal all illuminated with a small ring of light under each statue.  
  
I approach the pedestal in the center of the room. The Dragon's Tear glows a bright blue as I place it upon the pedestal. The light is bathed in a brilliant light and I am able to make out the mural upon the wall.  
  
The mural is of the origins and evolution of life. It begins on the left side of the door and moves towards the right side of the door. It shows the single celled amoebas, the fish, amphibians, and the reptiles. I then notice something out of the ordinary; a giant flaming ball descending from the heavens, after this the mural shows the death of the reptiles and the rise of the humans. I can't help but wonder what this means.  
  
I then remember why I am here and turn away from the mural and approach the Dragon's Tear. I stretch my Left hand over the pedestal and call out the Dragon Gods with my spiritual energies.  
"We are the Dragons of old. What do you seek, daughter of Man?" comes a voice from all around me.  
  
I open my eyes and see that the eyes of the dragon statures have started to emit a soft light.  
  
"I seek entry to the Sea of Eden, to find the frozen flame so I may seal the evil within me," I reply.  
  
"The human seeks the flame brothers, what shall we do?" I hear from the red statue.  
  
"We shall test her, if the is worthy she should be able to pass the test of Sky Dragon Isle." States the yellow statue.  
  
"Fine, then I shall test the human. If she can pass the test I shall bestow upon her our blessing." the white statue proclaims.  
  
"Listen well daughter of man, come to Sky Dragon Isle. There you shall be tested. If you can pass we shall bestow upon you our blessing, which will grant you access to the Sea of Eden." all of the statues announce.  
  
The eyes of the statues grow dim, as your conversation comes to an end. I retrieve the Dragon's Tear from the pedestal and the room grows dim again. I place the artifact into my pack and I exit the room. As I make my way back to Korcha's boat I ponder, what will the test of the Dragon's be?  
  
"Hey, Korcha I need you to take me to Sky Dragon Isle," I shout to Korcha as I approach the shores of Mt. Pyre.  
  
"WhaCHA mean Sky Dragon Isle? Oh well your the boss, Sky Dragon Isle here we come," Korcha yells as we board the small boat.  
  
The trip to Sky Dragon Isle is rather short, taking us only half an hour to reach the shores. Once we arrive I thank Korcha and head towards the shrine of the Sky Dragon.  
  
The scenery of the island is beautiful, there are flowers in full bloom, lush green grass, and a beautifully carved staircase leading tot he Dragon Shrine. I make my way up the stairs and through a magnificent archway to a giant grassy plateau.  
  
I see the Sky Dragon as soon as I step through the archway. It stands ten feet tall, and white as the purest marble statue. AS I approach I notice the Dragon's visage is hard, yet it possesses a claming quality.  
  
"Welcome Shera, I am the Sky Dragon of the white element. If you are ready for the test of the dragons place the Dragon's Tear and place it before me," the Sky Dragon proclaims in a voice that seems to personify power.  
  
Taking the Dragon's Tear from my pack and place the Tear before the Sky Dragon. The dragon closes it's eyes as a beam of blue light shoots from the Dragon's Tear towards me, the last thing I remember is the ground tilting up towards me as my eyes close.  
I awake in darkness, a black so deep it's like looking death in the eye. There are no sounds, no light, nothing, this void is disturbing causing me to question weather or not I actually exist. "Shera," comes a voice from the void, "I am the truth of the Dragon Gods, we do not exist in your dimension. The bodies that you saw are only projections used to appear to people."  
The voice of the Dragon Gods takes me by surprise and I am set back a bit, nonetheless they continue with their introduction. "You seek the Frozen Flame to seal the evil within you, yet the evil is a part of you. A person cannot have the good without the evil, if you seal the evil you will become nothing more than an empty shell." The dragons tell me.  
"I have to if I don't I fear the evil side of me will take control," I plead, "Please grant me access to the Sea of Eden."  
"The only way to stop the evil without destroying your soul is to face it and seal it yourself." Comes the response of the Gods  
"The evil within me is too strong for me to confront on my own, I am not powerful enough." I state, as panic begins to swell within me.  
"You are wrong, here the medallion your mother made has no power, you are the only thing keeping the evil at bay. If you wish to stop the evil within you then we shall separate the evil within you into a separate being so that you may confront it physically rather than mentally." They say to me.  
I nod my head in recognition of the dragons' statement. I feel a strange feeling in my chest, as if something was turning me inside out. I look down to see an arm emerging from my chest followed by a shoulder and then a head. I am taken aback by this and the shock of another me emerging from my chest.  
The evil stand before me with a grin on its face, glad that she is free again. "So, you want to stop me? Nothing can stop me, if you destroy me you will be nothing, and you are not strong enough to hold me at bay. This will be your last mistake, I will make sure you don't hold me back again." Evil me says.  
I am astounded at how much she acts like I do; I suppose evil does influence my actions. "Fine if you want to stop suppress me then try." I say as I draw the sword at my waist.  
The ring of steel fills the void as Evil draws her sword; she raises her sword and runs towards me. Expecting this I raise my sword and parry her attack as I dodge to the left, I swing my sword down catching her in the back creating a large red gash in her back. She turns towards me, enraged by the pain she takes her sword and takes a thrusting position, and charges me. Off balance from the downward swing I barely dodge to the side and the sword catches me in the thigh giving me a small limp.  
"This place shall serve as your final resting place," Evil says to me, "No one can beat me, no one!" Once again she takes a thrusting position and charges towards me, as I dodge to the right she turns her sword and almost takes my arm off, luckily I am able to bring my sword to bear as he blade come into contact with my skin. This causes her to fall to the ground; taking this opportunity I raise my sword and drive it deep into the chest of the evil me.  
"It's over, I have won." I shout, "There is nothing for me to fear anymore." The evil me begins to fade into darkness as the voice of the Dragon Gods returns.  
"Well done daughter of man, you have done well, we shall now return you to your reality." The Dragon Gods say.  
I awake with the grass in my face, "So you no longer need entry into the Sea of Eden, I bid you leave here and go home" The Sky Dragon says. I lift myself from the ground and take to my feet. I take the Dragon's Tear and place it in my pack.  
I turn my back to the Sky Dragon and head towards the shore as a smile of satisfaction crosses my face, I no longer have to keep myself hidden away anymore, I can lead a normal life. 


End file.
